


Meetings

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: Highlander, First Times, M/M, Series: Traveling Highlander, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair receive some surprising guests.<br/>This story is a sequel to Fresh Start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to beta reader Fortuita James, who has made my story easier to read.

## Meetings

by Belynda

Author's webpage: [http://members.tripod.com/~belyndat/index.html ](http://members.tripod.com/~belyndat/index.html)

Author's disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys I only play with them and put them back when I am finished.   


* * *

Jim lay panting on the bed. Beside him, his lover, lay in a similar condition. They had just made love, again, and were recuperating. After what had happened yesterday, what with Blair's death and recovery all within a short space of minutes, and then to coming home and declaring how they felt about the other, they found they couldn't stop touching. 

After making love on the couch, they had fallen asleep. Jim had helped Blair up the stairs in the early hours of the morning, when Blair had decided that he wanted to make love again. Jim had been only too willing to respond to his younger lover's advances. And waking up in the morning with your lover wrapped around you was a very nice way to start the day. Fortunately, Simon had given them the day off, so they could afford to spend time in bed. 

Blair snuggled up against Jim's side and pressed a kiss on his throat. "Morning love." 

"Morning Chief. What do you want to do today?" 

"Well I was hoping we could do some more of this . . . " Long kiss upon lover's lips. 

"Mmm. A very nice way to spend the day, yes. But remember, I'm an old man here. I need to eat something every now and then. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Jim said as he got out of bed, pausing briefly to look down at his partner's naked body in his, soon to be their, bed. 

"Jim man, you're not old. You are just somewhat older than me. And while you're down in the kitchen, why don't you get me something to eat?" Blair just had time to duck when a pillow went sailing for his head. 

"Tell you what. While I'm making breakfast, why don't you go and have a shower. I love you but you stink." He almost laughed out loud when he saw Blair's face. 

"If you're going to be like that, I'll use all of the hot water." Blair pouted sitting up in bed. 

Faking horror, Jim jumped on the bed and started kissing Blair's face. "Please baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I promise. Say I'm forgiven. Say you won't use all of the hot water. Please?" 

Blair sighed. "Okay. Since you asked so nicely. Now will you stop kissing me." Long pause. "Delete that. Keeping kissing me." 

Jim chuckled and moved off the bed. "No, I promised that I would make breakfast and I will. Go have a shower, Chief." 

Blair sighed. After watching Jim shrug on a robe and disappear down the stairs, he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. 

After putting away the dishes from breakfast, Jim had asked what Blair wanted to do. Tilting his head to one side, Blair gave it some thought. Then, with a look in his eye that Jim was just only beginning to recognize, he said, "Let's make out on the couch." Jim had to admit that it had been a long time since he had been in a make out session, but with Blair, it was just as intimate as making love. He couldn't help the groan that escaped from his throat when Blair sucked on his tongue. *God Blair's mouth is heaven* Jim thought, as he slowly started to rub his erection into Blair's thigh. 

He was just going to suggest taking this upstairs and finishing what Blair had started, when Blair suddenly yanked his head back. Concerned, Jim noticed that Blair was grimacing and was holding his head. "Blair? What's wrong? Oh god, I knew that you should have stayed overnight in hospital. Where are my keys?" Jim jumped up from the couch and ran over to the basket by the door where he kept his keys. Pocketing them, he ran back to the couch and Blair. 

"Honey? Blair? Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." Bending down, Jim slipped an arm around Blair's shoulders intending to help him up. Blair stopped him. 

"Hey man, it's all right now. Jim, stop that. I said I'm okay. It was just a quick pain that is like _so_ gone now," Blair said, getting up off the couch. He knew that he should tell Jim the truth, the pain was still there but it was getting better. And it wasn't really a pain. No, it was more like a bad buzz that was subsiding with each breath he took. 

But Jim wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Chief it was only yesterday that you were in hospital. Your body has gone through a lot in the last day, and maybe this pain is from something the doctors didn't pick up before. I really think we should go to the hospital to get it checked out." 

Blair opened his mouth to give more reasons why he *didn't* want to go to the hospital, when someone knocked on the front door. Surprised, the two lovers could only look at each other for a moment, wondering who it could be. 

* * *

Richie Ryan relaxed back into the passenger's seat of Alex's BMW. "So what are you going to say when you meet Blair Sandburg? 'Hi Blair, remember me? Well great news buddy, you are now an Immortal. Welcome to the family.'" 

"Don't be silly. We'll just meet him today, check him and Ellison out and see what happens from there. If Blair is Immortal then we need to find him a teacher and fast." 

"Why? I mean, beside the obvious." 

"When you meet him, you'll understand. Blair isn't your usual kind of guy. He is very unique." Frowning Richie wondered if there was something Alex wasn't telling him. "You're not in love with him are you?" 

Spluttering Alex on just managed to keep control of the car. "Are you nuts? Kid, I am in love with only one person and that is you." 

Silence. Then Richie asked in a quiet voice, "You're in love with me?" 

Alex pulled over to the side of the road. Leaving the engine running he turned in his seat and looked Richie in the eye. With a tender hand, he caressed the side of Richie's face. "When I first woke up in your arms in your hotel room, I started falling for you straight away. And I haven't stopped falling for you since. I am in love with you Richie; there is no denying it. But if you don't feel the same way towards me, I'll understand." 

Seeing the total honesty in Alex's eyes, Richie leant forward and kissed his lover. It wasn't a kiss that was intended to arouse, but a kiss that spoke of love. Pulling back, he ran a fingertip over Alex's wet lips. "I have never felt this way about anyone. Ever. I know that if you were to die tomorrow, I would mourn your loss the same way I would mourn if Mac died. I also know that I've never felt so relaxed with anyone else. I feel that I can tell you anything. And I know that you'll always listen to what I say with an open heart and mind. Maybe I am in love with you, maybe not. But I know that I want this relationship to last longer than a few days or months. And know this. I _will_ hold you to your promise." 

"What promise was that?" 

"That if you travel to the stars, we'll go together or not at all." 

Alex smiled. "Always together. I promise." 

They kissed again, not caring that they were on a crowded street where anyone could look into the windows and see. Finally, they pulled apart. Richie stroked a lock of hair out of Alex's eyes then and grinned. "Hadn't we better get going?" 

Alex seared him a look that was full of promises for later, and Richie couldn't help the shivering in anticipation. He wasn't sure that if this was love, but god was it close. 

Ten minutes later they pulled up outside an apartment building. "Is this where he lives? Nice." 

"I did some checking. You should have seen the place Blair was living before he moved in with Ellison. His old apartment was blown up; can you believe it? Thank god Ellison was kind enough to let him move in," Alex said, holding the door to the building open. 

"Exactly what is their relationship? I don't want to go putting my foot in it, but when two guys live together, it usually means that they're lovers." 

"Well from what I understand from Blair, they work together, they live together and they are best friends. And although Blair never said it, I always got the impression that Blair was in love with Jim. And that Jim didn't swing that way. Although I could be wrong." Alex added this half-heartedly, knowing that he was usually right about the vibes he picked up from people. 

Richie was about to make a comment when they felt the buzz of an immortal nearby. What was surprising was that they also sensed the buzz of a pre-immortal. "You said that you've never met Jim Ellison?" 

"Yes. He was always at work or something. Now I wish that I had visited sooner." 

"Look on the bright side. It might not be Ellison. Then again, that might not be a good thing. Is this their apartment?" Richie stopped outside the door to the apartment where he could feel the immortal's presence. 

"Yes." Alex made sure that his sword was hidden from sight and knocked on the door. Reaching over, he gave Richie's cheek one last caress and braced himself to meet Jim Ellison. 

* * *

Shooting Blair a concerned look, Jim was relieved to see that he was indeed feeling better. Rising to his feet, he walked over to the door. Before he opened it, he let his senses reach out to check out the person on the other side of the door. The way their luck was running at the moment, it always paid to be cautious. Sensing nothing threatening from the person, no, people, Jim opened the door. 

Whatever he had been expecting, it certainly wasn't what greeted him. Two men in their early twenties stood just outside his door. One had red-blond hair and was about average height. He was attractive in a cute kind of way, not that he could ever compare to Blair. But it was the other man that made him stare. Asian, with died blond hair no less, there was a power about him that Jim had always associated with the military. Seeing how he caressed the cheek of the red haired man made Jim pause in his assessment. 

"Hi. We're looking for Blair Sandburg. I'm Alex Smith and this is my friend . . . " Not knowing if Richie went by another name when he was with mortals, Alex let Richie finish. 

"Richie Ryan. Nice to meet you." 

Jim looked from one to the other. "Wait here," he said, and closed the door on them. Walking over to the couch, he saw Blair wasn't as pale as he was before and that he didn't see any pain within his eyes. "Chief, there are two guys at the door. They say that their names are Alex Smith and Richie Ryan. Do you know them?" 

"I don't think I know a Richie Ryan but I certainly know Alex. Show them in man." 

Sighing in defeat at the fact that the pleasant morning he expected was doomed, Jim reopened the door. "Come in." 

"Alex, man, is it good to see you." Blair said, coming over and impulsively hugging the slightly taller man. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in months. How's life treating you? How are you coping? It's been what, over a year since your father died, right?" 

Laughing over the fact that Blair wouldn't stop talking, Alex gave Blair another hug. He soon let go when he saw both the narrowed stares he was receiving from both Jim and Richie. *Oh, so Richie is jealous? And Jim too? This could be fun.* "Blair, shut up for a minute, will you? Now, life is good," smile at Richie, "I'm coping fine and yes it has been over a year since my father died. And the reason I'm here is because I was in town on business and I just happened to read the paper this morning. Now, I want the truth from you. How are you? Shouldn't you still be in hospital?" 

"It's in the paper? Oh man that is just _so_ not cool. And the reason I'm not at the hospital is because I'm fine. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with me so they let me go. Man, where are my manners, have a seat. Oh, and this is Jim Ellison, my partner. Jim, this is Alex Smith, we met over a year ago. Would you like to have something to drink, coffee, orange juice, water, tea? I have some great herbal teas." 

The other three men could only watch as Blair talked and moved continuously. Finally, Jim put a stop to it. "Chief. Shut up and sit down." 

Blair blinked for a moment and then sat on the couch. Alex and Richie sat opposite Blair and grinned at each other. *Alex had tried to tell him that Blair was different,* Richie thought, seeing that even sitting down, Blair couldn't keep still. 

"I won't have anything, thanks. Richie?" 

"Same here. I had a big breakfast." This was accompanied by a pointed look at Alex, who just grinned. 

"So. Alex. What can we do for you?" Jim asked. 

"Well it's more what I can do for Blair." Alex didn't miss the sharp warning look that Richie shot him. Nor did he miss the fact that Jim had also noticed Richie's look and was now frowning. "I recently found a book that I believe would be of interest to Blair. Couldn't bring it with me, but it's on its way now. In fact, it should be here tomorrow." 

"Why? What's it about?" 

Shooting Richie a warning look, Alex continued. "The book is very old. In fact it's a couple of hundred years old. When I first brought it, I immediately thought of Blair. I knew that Blair would really value it. The events of yesterday just hastened my journey Blair." 

Blair was excited. He knew that Alex was aware of his interest in Sentinel's. That fact had been impossible to hide from him, mainly because he had gone to Alex's father for a grant. At the time though, Alex's father had declined. Soon after, Alex's dad had died and they had met. Since then they had been great friends. "A book? About what?" *Be cool man. Don't get your hopes up.* 

Alex casually adjusted his pose and moved closer to Richie, putting a warning hand on his shoulder. Richie was now certain that the book's subject was going to be one with which he was familiar with. Bracing himself for what Alex was about to say, he balled his hands on his thighs. 

"The book is mainly about myths. Ancient myths. The usual stuff. Vampires, ghosts, reincarnation, sentinels, immortals." Alex sat back and watched the three different reactions his words engendered. 

Richie's face was a classic look of horror, but a look that he quickly disguised. Blair and Jim shared a worried glance that said 'Does he know?' Alex just hid a smile. *Of course I know your secret, Jim. And I also know what the part Blair plays. You don't get to be my age without learning a thing or two.* Knowing that Jim was a pre-immortal certainly added something new to the equation. This could be fun. 

Just at that moment a mobile phone rang, shattering the stunned silence. Jumping in fright at the sudden noise, both Alex and Richie reached for their mobile phones. "It's mine." Richie said, as he rose from the couch and moved toward the window so he wouldn't bother the others. "Hello?" 

"Richie? Where are you?" Duncan MacLeod asked. 

"Mac. I'm with Alex. Why? Is there a problem?" 

"No, no problem. I managed to finish the deal late last night, so I can head back home whenever I want. I rang Alex's hotel, but I was told he was out. Where are you?" 

Casting a quick look to the others, Richie lowered his voice. "Alex wanted to visit some friends of his. It wasn't planned but it was urgent." 

A pause. "Why was it so urgent?" 

"Look, it's like this. Alex met this guy not that long ago and knew that he was a pre." 

Surprise. "A pre-immortal?" 

"Yes. Anyway, Alex was reading the paper this morning when he read that this same guy was declared dead and minutes later came back to life yesterday. Alex wanted to, make sure that he was okay. But get this, when we get here, we feel not only Alex's friend as an Immortal but that his flat mate is a pre. What makes this situation all the more complicated is the fact that the flat mate is a detective." 

"I'll say. Who knows what could happen? Do you think that anyone else knows about them?" 

"Who knows? All _I_ know is that Alex is concerned about them. And after having met them its no wonder." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Well to be honest, Blair is a little on the small side and I got the impression from Alex, that he is anti-violence. That could cause problems. For them and us." 

"What's Alex going to do?" 

"Well, first thing's first. We have to find Blair a teacher. Then Alex or the new teacher will tell Blair what he is. The only good thing about this is the fact that Blair is at least a few years older than I am. He isn't cursed to perpetual teendom." 

"Richie, when are you going to get over that?" MacLeod asked, with a smile in his voice. He had heard the complaint a hundred times. 

"Only when they lower the legal drinking age. But back to business. When are you leaving?" 

"I thought that I would leave later today, but maybe I should meet this friend of Alex's. And it has been a while since I've had the chance to hang out with Alex. What are your plans for today?" 

Richie looked over to the couch where the three men were talking. As if sensing that he was being watched, Alex looked over his shoulder at him. He winked and then turned back to the other men. Richie blushed, having recognized that look in Alex's eye. 

"Richie? Richie?!" 

Pulled out of his memories by Mac's loud voice, Richie turned his attention back to his friend. "What?" 

"Richie, I asked what your plans are. Is something wrong?" 

"No, of course not. And I don't know what I'm doing today. I guess it all depends on what Alex wants to do. Why?" 

Silence. "Since when did you need to know what Alex has planned? You only met him a day ago." 

Hearing Mac's disbelief, he decided that he had better end the call. "Look Mac, I have to go. I'll ring you later when I know what we're doing, okay?" 

Sigh. "Okay. You're a big boy now. Just watch out okay. I don't want you getting hurt." 

"Okay. Bye." Hanging up, Richie made his way over to the other three men. Sitting next to Alex, he saw the question in his eyes. "It was Mac. He's finished his business and wanted to see what I had planned." Becoming serious, Alex asked, "What did you tell him?" 

"That I didn't know what my plans were yet. I might stay in town, I don't know. I'll just see how things go." He hoped that what he wanted to do wasn't showing in his eyes. 

Alex watched his lover for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened, then he turned back to the other two men. "The book should be arriving about two o'clock. So how about we meet later for dinner, and I'll give you the book then? Unless you have other plans?" 

Eager to have a look at this book that Alex was telling him he would soon own, Blair agreed. "That would be great, man. We could meet here and then go on to dinner. It'll me a chance to catch up on what you've been doing since I last saw you." 

Agreeing on the time, Alex and Richie stood up to leave. "It was nice meeting you Jim. And Blair, don't wear Jim and yourself out. You've gone through a lot in the last few days. Take it slow. Smell the roses." With a meaningful look toward Jim, Alex moved toward the door. 

Jim opened the door for Alex and Richie. "We'll see you tonight at eight. Nice meeting you." Everyone noticed that Jim wasn't in an agreeable mood anymore. 

Saying their goodbyes, Alex winked at Blair as he left. Hearing the door that slammed after them, Alex grinned at his tense lover. "I don't think that Jim likes us. He certainly is a very territorial man. I only hope Blair is prepared for that." 

"I don't think you have to worry about Blair. I think that he can handle his own life." Richie bit out, feeling a little put out himself by the way Alex had looked at Blair. 

Suddenly he found himself pushed up against the wall outside Jim's apartment. His lips, mouth, were taken in a kiss that left no doubt as to whom Alex wanted. Moaning, he could only open himself to Alex's possessing tongue. Whimpering now, he held onto the shoulders of his lover, as Alex started to rub their hips together, bringing their aroused flesh into contact. 

Panting, Alex tore his mouth away from Richie's. Looking his lover deep in the eye, he whispered, "I love you and only you. Together or not at all. Understood?" 

Running a fingertip across the moist lips that had just ravished him, Richie repeated Alex's words. "Together or not at all." 

Alex pressed one another hard kiss to his lover's lips before pulling away. "I think it would be a good idea to go back to my hotel now. Don't you?" They left quickly, not noticing that Jim and Blair had come out to investigate the bang against the wall of their apartment. 

Both men had been unable to tear themselves away from the sight of the kiss. Seeing the love that the two men obviously shared, Jim relaxed. Not wanting to listen in on their obviously intimate words, Jim dragged Blair back into the apartment. 

When Blair started to protest, Jim picked him up in his arms and started to carry him up the stairs. "Jim, man, what are you doing?" 

"Blair, if you have to ask, then I have really been doing something wrong." Laying Blair on the bed, Jim quickly covered the younger man with his body. "Now shut up." Leaning down, Jim started to kiss his lover. 

* * *

Later that night, Alex pulled up outside Jim's choice of restaurant. Stopping Richie before they entered the restaurant, Alex pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "Ready?" 

"Ready." 

Jim and Blair were talking about a case at work when Blair grabbed his head in pain. He held his head for a moment then released it when the pain disappeared. He realized that Jim was asking him something. "What?" 

"You had the same pain as this morning, didn't you?" Jim asked, concerned. 

Blair avoided Jim's eyes. "Yeah, its the same pain as this morning but not as intense. And it's gone now, really. Just a bit of a buzz. I'm okay." 

Jim didn't look convinced. "There must be something causing this pain. Are you doing anything the same as what you were doing this morning. Do you smell anything familiar?" 

"No man. Nothing here is ringing any bells. Could it just be a reaction to what happened yesterday, you think?" 

Jim was about to answer when he looked up and saw Alex and Richie walking toward them. 

They stopped in front of the table. "Hey, right on time, man. Sit down. What do you want to drink? Do you want to order now or later?" Blair asked. 

Laughing, the two men sat. "We'll start with a drink first. So Blair, how are you feeling? No side affects from yesterday?" Alex asked. 

"No. I feel fine. So please stop asking me if I feel okay. I do. I just have a headache that comes and goes." Blair said. 

Jim noticed the look that passed between the two men. It seemed funny, in a non-funny kind a way, that Blair only got a pain when these two showed up. Yes, it was something to think about. 

"Blair, bad news. The book won't arrive until early tomorrow morning. I hope that's all right with you?" Alex asked. 

"That's cool, man. I mean, I would like to see the book and see what it's all about, but I can wait another day." Blair turned toward the waiter that appeared at his elbow. 

Over the next hour the four men ate, and talked. It was surprising to Jim and Richie that they got on really well, considering that Jim was a policeman and Richie had been on the other side of the bars. 

Blair finally asked a question that had been teasing him all day. "So how did you two meet? It's obvious that you're really in love." 

Richie flushed and lowered his eyes, embarrassed. Then Alex's hand covered his on the table. Looking up, he was lost within Alex's loving eyes. His lover spoke for him, understanding how he felt. "We actually met only two days ago, through a mutual friend. I know that this is going to last, though." 

Jim showed his surprise. "Two days? You certainly act like you've known one another longer than that. I would have thought that you had known each other for a few years at least." 

Richie shrugged. "I guess we just have a lot in common. I know that before I met Alex, I never moved this fast into a relationship with anyone. And before I met him, I never knew I could feel this way about anyone." 

Not caring that the others were watching them, Alex leaned forward and tenderly kissed Richie on the lips. Pulling back, he smiled. "I certainly know that in _all_ my years, I have never felt this way about anyone." 

Richie was the only one who picked up the emphasis on the all. Eyes wide, seeing the honesty in his lover's gaze, he was speechless for a moment. Then he grabbed the back of Alex's head and pulled him forward to ravish his lips is a passionate kiss. 

Jim and Blair could only watch in shock at the emotions and passion that were radiating from the two lip-locked lovers. Richie was obviously overcome by Alex's words, lost enough to kiss his lover in front of strangers. It was Jim who eventually cleared his throat, reminding the two lovers that they weren't alone. 

Both flushed with the beginnings of passion, they pulled apart. It took a few minutes before they could look the other two men in the eye. Blair took pity on them. "So, did you two want to go clubbing or did you want to come back to our place for a drink?" 

"Chief, don't you think you should take it easy for a few days? I'm sure that Alex and Richie will be in town for a while yet." 

"Well, I'll be in town for another week or so. Richie?" 

Thinking only briefly of Mac and his responsibilities, Richie answered Alex's unspoken question. "I think I'll hang out around here for another week or so. How about we meet tomorrow and take it from there." Agreeing to a time, they later the next day, they went their separate ways. 

To be continued. 


End file.
